


Freezerburn

by Shadowkirby135



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Isaac Feels, Isaac Has Nightmares, Isaac's Dad is a Dick, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Stiles, So much angst, Stiles Used Too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkirby135/pseuds/Shadowkirby135
Summary: Isaac threw off the covers and frantically ran downstairs, praying to a God he stopped believing in that this wasn't happening. As he made his way downstairs, he froze halfway down at a voice he thought he'd never have to hear again."ISAAC!""...y-yeah dad?"





	Freezerburn

_Isaac slowly woke up from a deep sleep, and groggily took in his surroundings. As his vision cleared up a bit, he noticed that the room he's in was not the one he remembered falling asleep in. He looked around, and noticed the lack of lacrosse trophies and personal belongings and anything remotely Scott. But the thing that set him off isn't any of that. The photo on his nightstand was no longer Stiles in his lap, foreheads pressed together while grins split their faces.._

_Now it was the picture of his father he had before his entire life changed._

_Sitting up quickly, he realized that he was in his old room and had to force his emotions under control. Isaac threw off the covers and frantically ran downstairs, praying to a God he stopped believing in that this wasn't happening. As he made his way downstairs, he froze halfway down at a voice he thought he'd never have to hear again._

_"ISAAC!"_

_"...y-yeah dad?"_

_"Get down here!"_

_Trying to regain control of his emotions, he walked downstairs. Drawn in on himself in a way he hasn't been in months, he made his way to the kitchen and tried not to flinch when he saw his father's stony expression._

_"Do you n-need anything dad?" Isaac whispered, voice quivering and eyes lowered._

_His stony expression never wavering, Mr. Lahey gestured to his empty glass with a raised eyebrow. Isaac stood there wide eyed, and his stony mask cracked and allowed his anger to peek through. His mask smoothing over and his eyes cold and dangerous, he spoke, voice full of warning._

_"Well boy? I'm waiting."_

_Isaac rose his head to look at the glass, his eyes widening as he realized what his dad was asking. Hurrying to the counter to get his father's liquor, he rushed back to pour his father a finger of whiskey. He heard more than saw his father take a sip, then heard him knock the whole thing back at once. The thud of the glass hitting the table made Isaac flinch, a move which made his father grin._

_"So...are you going to tell me what you did wrong, Isaac?"_

_"W-what?"_

_"I said, are you going to tell me what you did wrong." Mr. Lahey stated, and Isaac knew at that point that it wasn't a question or a request. It was a demand, and for once Isaac had no idea what he did wrong._

_"Uh...I-I don't know?" Isaac stuttered out, at a loss to his mistake._

_"Really? You don't know? Hmmmmm...then we have a problem," he drawled, tone and expression mocking in the face of his sons discomfort. He picked up his glass again and examined it, lethargic and unrushed while Isaac continued to stutter._

_"I th-thought I did it right..."_

_Mr. Lahey froze, slowly bringing his eyes to his sons. Immediately Isaacs eyes lower in a show of submission. His gently lowered his glass onto the table, and made his way over to his son. His calm mask beginning to edge into true rage._

_"You. What."_

_"I-I s-said that I th-thou---"_

_"How **dare** you imply I'm wrong you little...", he hissed before trailing off, his fury melting back into that calm expression that set Isaac even more on edge._

_"I think...that you need to be punished."_

_"W-What, no d-dad, I---"_

_"Downstairs."_

_Isaac froze before he began to shake slightly, his form finally starting to show signs of the fear he was trying to hide._

_"No, p-please..."_

_"NOW!"_

_Isaac flinched as his dad pushed him toward the basement, staying behind him as he crowded him down the stairs. He made it to the bottom, his dad close behind, when his eyes locked on the freezers open door. Turning around to make one last pathetic and fruitless attempt at reason, his dad forced him inside. Turning around and crowded into the back of the freezer, he looked up terrified into his father's grinning face before he slammed the door shut._

_"Maybe this will help you learn your lesson," and with that, Isaac heard his father's footsteps fade up the stairs along with the click of the lights and the slam of the door._

_He tried and failed to feel his wolf when it hit him that somehow he's human again, and for the first time in a while he felt weak. Fully panicking now, Isaac started to bang on the door, desperately trying to open it._

_"Hello! Anybody! Get me out of here!"_

_He needed to escape._

_Escape._

_Escape!_

_ESCAPE!_

_"HELP ME!!"_

***

Isaac sat up in a panic, breathing heavily with a silent cry on his lips. He looked around frantically, and as the nightmare's haze cleared from his vision, he finally began to relax very slightly knowing he's where he fell asleep. Taking in the personal parts of the room, he grounded himself in the fact that it was just a bad dream and that he's safe. Hearing a slight shuffle, he looked down to see Stiles sound asleep on his side, twitching slightly.

Isaac looked down at his boyfriend fondly, reaching out to run his hand through Stiles' hair.  Relaxing a bit more at the contact, he reveled in the way Stiles almost unconsciously leaned into his touch. He also noticed how at ease Stiles looked while asleep, a look he's never seen while he was awake. Allowing himself a few more seconds of contact, he got himself out of bed and went downstairs to the couch, unable to fall back asleep right away.

A few minutes later, Isaac's head shot up at the sound of footsteps, still spooked from his nightmare. Instead, he's met with the endearing sight of a sleepy Stiles. Trying to wake himself up, Stiles slowly walked into the living room while grumbling.

"Isaac?  What's the matter? Why aren't you in bed?"

Finally awake enough, Stiles looked up to see Isaac sitting on the couch smiling at him. His smile usually an expression that made his heart flutter, the one he saw now just worried him. Concern now lacing his features, he took a hesitant step forward, worried about his wolf who is so clearly not ok.

"Isaac? Isaac, what happened? Are you ok?"

"I had a nightmare. It was my father...and he put me back in that freezer." Eyes still haunted, the tension in his shoulders eased just a bit knowing Stiles won't judge him for being vulnerable. Isaac's eyes began to light with anger, but quickly dulled to sadness and despair as his voice broke. "I know that what he did was horrible...but I still remember the man he was before my mom and Camden and then I hate myself for not being able to hate him.."

Heading over to the couch, Stiles sat down in Isaac's lap and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Automatically, Isaac wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled him closer, relaxing and sighing happily with his mate in his arms. They sat there content for a minute or two before Stiles quietly began to speak.

"Have I ever told you about my mom?"

Isaac froze, knowing the weight of those words, knowing that she meant the world to Stiles and when he lost her he lost himself too.

"She was beautiful. She was the loudest, clumsiest, kindest human being you'd ever meet. We'd play outside all day, laughing and shouting and just having fun. She taught me how to bake, and we'd try to make brownies or cake only to end up having a food fight. We'd be covered in flour and eggs and sugar and chocolate because I found out that throwing the ingredients was more fun. She taught me how to cook and she'd make sure that I was helping just as much as she was, regardless of if I could really do it or not. She taught me how to enjoy life, and because of her I knew how to love every second of it. Then everything started to change. It wasn't bad at first, she'd just forget something here or there. Dinner with dad, plans with the neighbors, playtime with me. She'd just forget, then she'd apologize and babble and we'd all shake it off and continue with our day. Then she started to forget people. She wouldn't remember her neighbor, or the fact that she had just talked them. She'd look at photos and have to ask who her parents were. We finally went to the hospital to see what was wrong when we went to the park and she asked if I was lost."

Stiles took in a deep shaky breath, and Isaac just held him tighter.

"We got a diagnoses. Frontotemporal Dementia. I didn't know exactly what was going on, but I kept hearing things like 'brain disease' and  'terminal' and  'we don't know'. I didn't know exactly what was happening but I knew it was bad. I kept asking what was wrong but they didn't answer. I mean, how do you tell a kid that his mother is dying? We got home and they tried to talk to me, but at that point I still didn't really know what was wrong, I mean she was fine. She had to be. So everything went back to normal for the most part, her memory got worse but nothing terrible really happened. Then she started to get scared. She wouldn't recognize me and she'd shout. She'd scream, yell for my dad. She'd call me a demon and a monster and I'd cry and then she'd be hugging me, telling me how everything would be ok. We got her admitted to the hospital pretty soon after that. So I'd visit and she'd have good days and bad days. I'd color with her and tell her about school one day and then watch her surrounded by doctors screaming that I'm trying to kill her the next. Then it happened....I thought she was having a good day so when she asked me to go to the roof with her I said yes. When we got to the roof, she took my hand and walked with me to the edge. She told me it would all be over soon, and that I wouldn't be able to hurt her anymore. I had just started to take the step when my dad and some doctors barreled through the door. The next thing I knew, my dad is hold me and my mom is screaming that she was almost free. She died the next day."

Isaac didn't realize he was crying until Stiles looked up and wiped away his tears. Cupping Isaac's jaw with his hand, he looked at him with his own glossy eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"I know what it's like to not know how to feel about something like this...but no matter what way you're feeling, sweetheart, _it's okay."_

Stiles leaned forward to press their lips together, a few sweet closed-mouthed kisses full of love and affection and reassurance that Isaac didn't know he needed until now. Pulling away from each other after a few seconds, Isaac put their foreheads together, closing his eyes and soaking in the scent of _Stiles_ and _home_ and _mate._ A few moments later, Stiles slowly got off of his lap and smiled at him.

"Let's head back upstairs."

A shy smile on his face, Isaac got up and grabbed Stiles face with his hands, giving him one more long but chaste kiss. After he pulled away, he opened his eyes, all trace of his nightmare and father forgotten. Looking at Stiles, he felt the pull to say the word's Stiles told him so many months ago, but wasn't sure he would ever be able to say back.

"I love you."

Stiles' grin was blinding.

**Author's Note:**

> And here's my first one shot! Love this ship and this idea has been eating at me for awhile so I thought I'd share it with you! I loved writing this and I hope it makes you feel a little somethin'! Feel free to leave kudos and comments if you liked it! Until next time my loves!!
> 
> EDIT: So I changed it to past tense because i think it flows better now, but its still the same story. Hope you enjoyed it and thank you so much for the comments and kudos!!!


End file.
